Love Hurts
by Micaa-96
Summary: One-shot. AU -Te hace mal-/-Lo amo-/-¡Dejalo!- Porque el amor duele y tú sufres y él te engaña. Y es ahi cuando te preguntas ¿Que haras, Sakura?


**Capitulo Unico:**

**Micaa-96**

.

.

.

.

.

(_Ella espera sentada, lloraría por volverlo a ver_

_ Se siente mareada, no sabe que tiene que hacer_

_ Él se le ríe en la cara y no es la primera vez_

_ Se acerca la noche y la empieza a perder)_

_.  
_

** .**

** .**

** .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

La noche esta helada, tiemblas, pero eso parece no importarte.

Tus ojos ahora rojos por el llanto arden y parece que cada vez te cuesta más respirar. Ya no importa nada, te sientes perdida, vacía.

Todo por él.

Habían estado durante dos años y medio juntos, tal vez es por eso que el dolor es tan asfixiante. Te abrazas a ti misma, tratando de darte un poco de calor, aunque en realidad prefieres congelarte de frio antes que sentir esa horrible opresión en el pecho.

Las lágrimas siguen bañando tus mejillas libremente. Ya no tiene caso tratar de quitarlas, al fin y al cabo, van a seguir cayendo.

Aprietas los puños con fuerza y te acurrucas mas en esa incomoda baldosa en la cual estas sentada. Las calles apenas son iluminadas con la tenue luz blanca que brindan los faroles a los costados de las calles y ya casi no pasan autos por el lugar.

Después de todo, tú eres la única que está en la calle a las dos de la mañana.

Una carcajada seca escapa de tus labios y nuevamente te abrazas a ti misma. Es tan patético el estado en el cual te encuentras que sientes asco de ti misma. Siempre le dijiste a Ino que no debía llorar por hombres que la hacían sufrir ya que eso significa que no te quieren, claro que tú no utilizas tus propios consejos. Sabias que él te engañaba. También sabías que él se sentía culpable por ello. Sus actitudes distantes y su mirada dudosa y asustada te lo confirmaban, pero eso no impidió que él siguiera con su romance aparte.

No vas a negar que te dolía aquello, obviamente él no sabía que tú estabas al tanto de eso.

Pensaste que si él aun seguía contigo, era porque todavía quedaba algo entre ustedes. Y tú te aferraste a eso y lo abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas porque sabías que si lo soltabas, si dejabas que todo aquello siguiera su rumbo, se acabaría.

Y tú preferías sus besos con sabor a mujer antes que a su ausencia.

Porque lo amas.

-Sakura-

Y ahí está, la voz que tanto odias en este momento pero que tanto te hacía falta escuchar.

-Sakura-

Vuelve a decir y tú lo ignoras. Es como una herida abierta a la cual están haciendo aun más grande, más dolorosa.

Secas tus lágrimas que parecen salir con más fuerza ahora. No quieres que te vea así, no cuando él no está ni la mitad de mal que lo estas tu.

Sientes una presión en tu hombro izquierdo y evitas su mirada en el momento en que él se arrodilla frente a ti.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí-

Tú sonríes, aunque sin hacerlo realmente. No parecías importarle en lo más mínimo cuando te dejo. Cuando no dudo ni un segundo en alejarse después de haberte dicho que nunca te abandonaría, que te amaba. Y eso te dolía más que todo, porque era como si te arrancaran el corazón de a pedazos y lo disfrutaran.

Quieres que se vaya, que se aleje de tu lado porque él es como el fuego en su punto máximo y tú la madera que se quiere convertir en carbón con tal de estar a su lado.

Porque tú aguantarías todo por él, pero tú razón manda en este momento.

-Vamos, Sakura. Te acompañare hasta tu casa-

Y cuando él trata de levantarte tú tironeas para abajo. No quieres que te toque, no quieres que se preocupe por ti porque sabes que si lo hace, tus pocas fuerzas se derrumbaran como un muro de arena con el viento y eso te enfurece.

Porque sabes que él aun tiene poder sobre ti.

Tú lo miras y puedes ver en su mirada la desaprobación, pero ignoras aquello. Después de todo es por él que estas así.

Una luz ilumina el cielo y sabes que el pronóstico no se equivoco con el clima esta vez. Gotas cristalinas comienzan a caer, empapando de a poco tu bello rostro surcado en lágrimas y agradeces aquello porque sabes que no podrás aguantar más conteniendo tu llanto y ruegas que por lo menos este se camufle con la lluvia.

Pero él sabe por tus ojos rojos y tus hombros contraídos que tú estás llorando, ahora sin contenerte. Y se siente una basura, porque tú te estás rompiendo de apoco y él no está haciendo nada para parar aquello.

Mechones de ese extraño cabello color rosa se pegan a tu cuello y mandíbula. Tu flequillo cae como peso muerto sobre tus ojos y supones que él estaría igual o peor que tu.

El frio traspasa tu piel y puedes sentir tus extremidades entumecerse. Al parecer él noto aquello, porque ahora su campera de cuero negra reposa sobre tus hombros y su perfume entra por tu nariz, embriagándote.

Si fuera por ti, le tirarías la campera en la cara porque tú no necesitas nada de él, pero prefieres echarle la culpa al frio y te la quedas. Sus ojos negros te observan y tratas de evitar que sus miradas se encuentren porque sabes lo que va a pasar y no quieres agregarle más sufrimiento a tu dolor.

Él extiende su mano ahora empapada hacia ti, invitándote a levantarte, pero no la agarras y te levantas sola porque no lo necesitas.

O eso es lo que quieres creer.

Él suspira, porque sabe que cuando te pones así nada puede hacerte cambiar de opinión y tu odias aquello porque te conoce perfectamente cuando a ti siempre te costo entenderle.

Lo ves dar media vuelta y frunces el ceño porque sabes que su casa queda para el otro lado y sin embargo sabes que su intención nunca fue ir a su casa, si no a la tuya. Caminas a paso lento hasta alcanzarlo, nuevamente sientes su mirada clavada con fuerza sobre ti, pero haces caso omiso a ello y te acomodas la campera ahora a gusto, tratando de ignorar aquella calidez que se instalo en tu pecho al sentirlo cerca nuevamente, aplacando un poco esa horrible sensación de soledad.

Porque él era como esa enfermedad que te va destruyendo poco a poco, pero a la vez era lo único que podía sanarte.

Y sabes que volviste a tropezar con la misma piedra cuando en la puerta de tu casa, él te beso, como la primera vez.

Y tú lloraste.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

(_No sufras por nada que te tenga en segundo lugar _

_ No creas palabras que hieran todavía más_

_ Él se te ríe en la cara y no es la primera vez, _

_ Se acerca la noche y te empieza a perder)_

_** .**_

_**.  
**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Suspiras por enésima vez y tomas otro trago de aquel horrible café negro que te daba la maquina. No lo tomarías si no fuera porque necesitas mantenerte despierta durante un rato más. Vuelves a leer los papeles que tienes frente a tu escritorio, revisando que no se te haya pasado nada de largo y sonríes con satisfacción al verificar que realmente no te faltaba nada.

Te levantas con pesadez de tu lugar, frotando tus ojos en el proceso e ignoras el hecho de que lo mejor habría sido no aceptar el turno tarde del hospital.

Las puertas de tu consultorio se abren y sonríes al ver entrar a tu mejor amiga por ellas. Ino te devuelve el gesto y extiende sus brazos, estirándose. Una suave risa escapa de tus labios y tú haces lo mismo sintiendo como todos tus músculos se relajan.

-Sakura..- La escuchas hablar e inmediatamente posas tus ojos jade en los azules de ella. Su rostro se encuentra serio y sus ojos reflejan algo que no puedes descifrar. Ino se acerca a ti abriendo y cerrando la boca, indecisa de cómo empezar. Tú frunces el ceño porque la conoces y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo tú te le adelantas.

-Estoy bien- Dices con la voz seca, aunque sabes que no es cierto. Ella niega con la cabeza. Ya no quiere verte así.

-Te hace mal- Continua. Sabes que la angustia está presente en su pecho en ese mismo instante y te sientes mal. Por ella y por ti, porque sabes que todo esto es tu culpa.

-Puedo cuidarme sola- Insistes y vuelves tu mirada a los papeles porque sientes que es la única forma de ocultarle tu dolor.

Porque duele. O quizá nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Y ella te mira con miedo, con preocupación. Porque sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas y no quiere eso para ti.

No otra vez.

Pero tú la ignoras. Porque por más que te lastime, que te haga mal, eso es lo que necesitas. Porque si no, no existes. Te sientes vacía, sola. Y eso te enferma.

-Él te engaña, Sakura. Tienes que dejarlo-

Y nuevamente tú no escuchas, porque sabes que es verdad y eso te enfurece. Porque él dijo que te amaba, que nunca te dejaría sola. Que para él solo existes tú. Y tú te lo creíste, otra vez.

Y tratas de llevar toda esa situación como puedes, de la manera menos asfixiante. Y sonríes, y luego todo está bien. Porque él te quiere.

Pero tú lo amas.

Y nuevamente todo se reduce a lágrimas y dolor. Porque sabes que a su lado eso es todo lo que vas a encontrar. Y tú te conformas con solo caminar a su lado por las tardes, cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse y despertar a la mañana sabiendo que él estará a tu lado.

Ino suspira y tú ruegas porque no se haya dado cuenta de tus ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto. Sabes que tienes que terminar con todo esto, sabes que tienes que dejarlo porque si de verdad te querría, solo serias tú. Pero no puedes. Porque si él se va, si él se aleja, tu alma se va con él y tú te quedarías sola. Y entonces ya no podrías con tanto dolor.

Las puertas de tu consultorio se cierran, y sabes por el leve taconeo en el pasillo que Ino te había dejado sola. Porque entendió lo que querías a pesar de que no le dijeras nada. Porque necesitas tiempo, aunque ya no creas que este lo cure todo.

Y ahí, en medio del silencio, tú tomaste una decisión.

** .  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

** .**

** .**

_ (Llora si queres, solo si queres, _

_ Pero cuando pares no olvides saber que sabes _

_ Que él se te ríe en la cara y no es la primera vez _

_ Se acerca la noche y te empieza a perder)_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_ ._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Guardas la última prenda de ropa con nerviosismo dentro de esa gran maleta verde que te había regalado tu madre para tu cumpleaños y observas todo el lugar, ahora casi vacío, aguantando las lágrimas que luchan por salir de tus ojos.

Porque a pesar de que eso sea lo mejor, tú no lo crees así y sostienes tu pecho con fuerza intentando reprimir todos esos sentimientos que te destruyen poco a poco.

Y todavía no entiendes como es que algo que te tiene que hacer bien te hace tanto daño.

Miras el reloj con impaciencia, ignorando los gritos de tu mente que ruegan que te quedes y que olvides todo aquello porque es una locura, o tal vez eres tú la que lo hace pero no le tomas importancia y sales del cuarto rogando porque él no llegue aún.

Tu celular suena, pero no atiendes porque de seguro es Ino para avisarte que ya está el taxi afuera, esperando por ti. Y nuevamente sientes el arrepentimiento a flor de piel porque aun no estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, porque sabes que si te vas, te alejas de él. Y sientes que te pierdes y duele, pero lo aguantas. Después de todo, es por eso que te estás yendo.

Para alejarte de él.

Para no sufrir más.

Pero ¿Estas preparada, Sakura? No, no lo estas. Y eso te enoja, te enfurece y todo se vuelve un círculo vicioso. Porque tú sufres, él te engaña, pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a alejarse del otro. Porque sabes por boca de él que no quiere dejarte ir, que no puede, aunque este con otra. Y tú sabes que él nunca te dejaría hacerlo.

Entonces piensas que es un egoísta y tú te desahogas en el alcohol.

Y entiendes que es tarde cuando él entra por la puerta y te observa fijamente con esos ojos que siempre te pusieron nerviosa pero que ahora te miran con asombro y terror. Porque él sabe por tus maletas en mano que te estás yendo, que estas escapando de él y entonces tus fuerzas comienzan a flaquear al tenerlo cerca.

Y otra vez lloras y él te abraza.

Y en ese momento en que tú te desarmas en sus brazos él se siente una basura, porque sabe que es su culpa que estés así y se odia por no poder dejar su estúpido vicio. Porque él te ama, aunque tú no lo sepas y no se puede imaginar una vida lejos de ti.

-Perdóname, Sakura- Habla él con voz profunda y puedes notar que en ella esta plantada la angustia.

Reacciona, Sakura. El te lastima, te hace sufrir. ¡Abre los ojos!

Pero tú no quieres. Porque prefieres tenerlos cerrados y disfrutar de él a que abrirlos y que no este. Porque lo amas, porque siempre lo hiciste. Y porque prefieres disfrutar tu situación como puedes a no hacerlo.

-Te perdono, Sasuke-kun-

Porque ahora son marido y mujer.

Y con eso te alcanza.

.

.

.

.

_** .**_

_** .  
**_

_ (Se acerca la noche y te empieza a perder)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**¿Review?**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

Ta tarara ta ta! :D *Aplausos*

.

.

.

Bueno, no e_e'

Ok, espero que les guste. Es una oportunidad que no podia dejar pasar y siceramente.. ¡Es la primera vez que termino un historia! *¡Hip hip Hurra!* (':

La cancion se llama "En la cara" de "No te va a gustar"

Espero que les haya gustado el final, aunque a mi no me termina de convencer -.- Pero bueno, lo dejo a su criterio :3

Recibo tomatazos y otras cosas que no lastimen mucho :D

¡Besos!


End file.
